Doce falha
by Piketuxa
Summary: Klaus, repentinamente, liga para Taki para terminando com o rapaz, sem dar explicações, e some. Meses depois os dois se encontram, e, nesse encontro, o Reizen fará o possível e o impossível para si para descobrir os motivos do outro e para fazê-lo voltar consigo.


**Doce falha**

**Capítulo único**

Os dois homens naquele cômodo estavam sentados frente a frente, se encarando em silêncio. Fazia minutos que estavam assim, naquele silêncio incômodo e constrangedor, mantendo apenas o contato visual.

Klaus se encontrava sério. Os braços cruzados sobre o peito e os olhos âmbar sagazes demonstravam o quão insatisfeito estava com a visita do outro ao seu apartamento. Já Taki encarava-o com firmeza no olhar, sem medo do que sua vinda àquele lugar poderia significar.

— Eu não te disse que não queria mais te ver? — perguntou a voz neutra de Klaus, quebrando o clima que havia se formado.

— Você simplesmente me ligou e terminou, não acha que eu ao menos mereço uma explicação? — perguntou Taki calmamente, algo tão característico dele.

— Se você não merece? Você merece muito mais que isso, e é exatamente por causa disso que eu terminei com você — explicou suspirando, encolhendo os ombros ao se manter em silêncio.

— E isso é algo que eu não entendo. O que houve, Klaus? Você disse aquilo do modo tão… repentino — a tristeza em sua voz era explícita.

Taki ainda se lembrava do momento em que havia olhado para o visor de seu celular e sorrido para si mesmo ao ver o nome de seu dócil namorado, lhe ligando. Eles haviam ficado duas semanas sem se ver, uma por causa de sua faculdade e outra porque o mais velho tivera que trabalhar, e ele nem sabia qual era o trabalho dele, mas nunca achara necessário perguntar.

Se conheciam há dois anos, conviviam há um ano, trocavam beijos há seis meses, mas namoravam oficialmente há apenas quatro.

Nesses seis meses que se conheciam, haviam descoberto poucas coisas em comum, mas isso não importava para eles, apenas se importavam em estar um com o outro. E embora Klaus fosse forte e um pouco intimidador, na realidade era muito calmo e carinhoso, um namorado perfeito.

O mais velho fora tão paciente consigo que se apaixonara perdidamente por ele logo no começo do relacionamento, não se importando com as más línguas que diziam que o Wolfstadt não era homem para si. Achava bobagem, Klaus era perfeito.

Só que, infelizmente, algo havia mudado, e Taki não conseguia entender o que era. Ao atender a ligação com sua costumeira voz doce e calma, ouviu as breves palavras com confusão e, ao ouvir o "não podemos mais continuar juntos, adeus para sempre", sentiu seu chão sumir.

Depois daquela ligação o Reizen ainda procurou o mais velho, mas ele ficou três meses sumido.

Mas, naquele momento, ele estava ali. Seu namorado, o homem que amava de todo o seu coração.

— Você quer mesmo saber? — a voz do mais velho trouxe o Reizen de volta à realidade. — Mesmo que já tenhamos terminado? — questionou sério.

— Nós não terminamos definitivamente, você terminou comigo, mas eu não disse nada e ainda uso o meu anel de compromisso… — murmurou Taki dando de ombros.

— Muito bem, eu irei lhe explicar, mas não venha dizer que eu não tentei fazê-lo não saber a verdade… — enquanto dizia, o Wolfstadt se inclinava para trás, apoiando seu tronco nas costas do sofá e fitando o teto, ainda com os braços cruzados. — Tudo o que você viu é mentira. Eu não sou o homem que você acha que eu sou… — e enquanto dizia, sua voz ia ficando fria, fria e indiferente, tons que nunca usara com o outro.

— Do que você está falando, Klaus? Você está com algum problema? — o mais novo se ergueu, preocupado, se aproximou do namorado, tocando-lhe o ombro gentilmente.

E ele foi surpreendido. Klaus segurou seu pulso e o jogou no sofá com violência, ficando sobre seu corpo e segurando seus pulsos no alto de sua cabeça.

Os olhos azuis fitaram os amarelados e, pela primeira vez, encontraram-nos frios e distantes. Hesitante sobre tudo aquilo, perdido e confuso, mordeu o lábio inferior, querendo desviar os olhos, mas se mantendo forte, encarando-o.

— Se eu estou com algum problema? É claro que estou! — em sua voz o sarcasmo transbordava em cada letra, semicerrando os olhos, Klaus iniciou seu discurso. — Eu odeio esse relacionamento. Eu preciso ser atencioso e carinhoso com você, tomando cuidado para não machucá-lo nem ferir seus sentimentos. Tudo o que você sabe sobre mim é pura mentira, eu sempre fingi ser alguém que não sou diante de você.

— Kla-Klaus… E-Eu… — Taki não conseguia entender nada daquilo, o que estava acontecendo ali?

— Só para que você saiba: eu sou um assassino de aluguel mandado para matar o Comandante… — e como se para provar do que dizia, as mãos fortes desceram até o pescoço alvo e fino, envolvendo-o com força e crueldade, apertando-o mais gradativamente.

— Po-Por… Fa-Favor… — o Reizen tentava falar, mas o sufocamento lhe atrapalhava. — Va-Vamos… conversar…

— Eu odeio tudo isso, não quero nunca mais ver a sua cara — decretou o mais velho, levantando e se afastando do namorado, indo até a cozinha, que era embutida com a sala.

Taki ficou lá, parado, respirando com dificuldade. Ergueu a mão, tocando o pescoço com seus dedos, sentindo ainda a sensação dos dedos lhe sufocando. Suspirou, sem entender o que acontecia, sentou no sofá, observando o mais velho transitar de um lado para o outro com uma xícara vazia na mão.

— Me explique o que está acontecendo, Klaus — pediu, vendo o outro parar onde estava, de costas para si.

— Para quê? — questionou bruto. — Não vai fazer nenhuma diferença — murmurou pegando o bule de café e despejando o conteúdo na xícara em sua mão.

— Por favor — suplicou o Reizen, abaixando os olhos para o tapete no chão —, eu prometo que te deixarei em paz se me contar… — comentou a contragosto.

Colocando o bule de volta onde estava, Klaus se manteve parado, pensando. Assoprou o café, coçou o peito, bagunçou o cabelo. Seria mais fácil contar para o outro, e ele iria embora para sempre? No fim, dando de ombros, voltou para a sala, sentando na poltrona de couro negra, tomando um gole do café forte e um pouco doce.

Forte e doce lembrava Taki Reizen, que lembrava os bons momentos que passaram juntos, que lembrava que havia sido um canalha, enganara-o desde o início sem qualquer arrependimento. Trincou os dentes, era a hora de acabar com aquilo.

— Eu sou um assassino de aluguel, como eu já comentei. As pessoas me contratam para matar outras pessoas, sou o melhor da minha área — explicou encarando o conteúdo de sua xícara, sem conseguir olhar para o outro.

— Isso é sobre a sua profissão, eu não me importo tanto assim com ela — respondeu Taki calmamente, encarando o namorado, mas os olhos dele estavam presos em outro lugar.

— Continuará indiferente depois de saber que fui eu quem matei seu pai? — a exclamação de surpresa que Taki deixou sair de seus lábios fez o assassino sorrir, presunçoso, já imaginando como o outro agiria depois de ouvir tudo o que tinha a dizer. — Continuará dizendo que me ama depois de saber que eu me aproximei de você apenas para chegar ao Comandante? Seu pai era realmente odiado, Taki — e, reunindo coragem, ergueu os olhos, fitando a expressão horrorizada do outro.

— Mentira — sussurrou o Reizen.

— Verdade. Fui eu quem matei seu tio e seu primo anos atrás, eles sabiam demais. Seu pai era líder de um movimento contra o governo, e eu fui contratado por um Ministro para executá-lo. Sua mãe entrou na frente quando eu atirei a primeira vez e morreu, ela realmente o amava muito — e enquanto contava, um sorriso de escárnio se formava em seus lábios. Queria que alguém lhe amasse daquele modo, mas quem iria querer alguém tão cruel como ele?

— Então foi você… — Taki sussussou sem reação, seus olhos desfocados confirmavam seu estado de espírito. Aos poucos seus olhos iam se enchendo de lágrimas, e elas passaram a escorrer rapidamente por seu rosto, cristalinas e transparentes, fazendo o estômago do mais velho se embrulhar.

— Vê agora? Não há motivos para continuarmos juntos. Fui eu quem te deixou sozinho no mundo, sem família. Te usei apenas para chegar ao meu objetivo — as palavras cruéis não rasgavam apenas o coração de quem as ouvia, também machucavam quem as ditava.

— E-E a minha irmã? — perguntou Taki em um fio de voz, fitando o nada.

— Ela está bem — respondeu dando de ombros —, antes de colocar fogo na casa eu desacordei-a e levei-a comigo. Está na minha casa em outro continente, em uma ilha particular, cercada por outras crianças que eu salvei de uma vida de miséria sem família — explicou tomando mais um gole de seu café.

— Mas ela ainda tem eu… — murmurou o Reizen confuso.

— Era para você também estar morto… — comentou sério. — Não se preocupe com ela, está bem e saudável, no meio de pessoas boas. Preocupe-se com você mesmo.

— Klaus… Você… realmente vai me deixar sozinho? — perguntou Taki, voltando seus olhos ao mais velho. Suspirando, o Wosfstadt fitou-o indiferente.

— Eu não sinto nada por você, Taki, entenda. Eu apenas te usei, apenas isso. Você não passou de uma marionete para mim — as palavras eram ditas como se não houvesse um significado profundo por trás delas.

As lágrimas antes cristalinas se tornaram furiosas, escorrendo pelo rosto alvo e bonito do Reizen com velocidade e pressa, sem se preocuparem com nada. O mais novo apertava os punhos em fúria, crispando os lábios. O que fazer? O que faria? Jamais imaginaria aquilo, se soubesse quem Klaus era, nunca teria se envolvido com ele. Melhor: teria matado-o há muito se soubesse do que o outro era capaz.

Em um movimento brusco, levantou, e se aproximando de Klaus, desferiu um tapa em seu rosto com tamanha força que virou-o para o lado. Taki mordeu os lábios trêmulos, tremendo de ansiedade, medo, raiva, muitos sentimentos misturados.

Cerrando os olhos, e sentindo o rosto arder, o Wolfstadt se pôs a falar:

— Se já está satisfeito, se retire — sua voz fria era cortante, mas o verdadeiro motivo pela resposta ao tapa era claro: já sabia que Taki faria aquilo.

Chocado consigo mesmo, o Reizen abaixou os olhos, fitando a xícara vazia. A reação de Klaus havia sido tão neutra, como se já imaginasse aquilo…

Arregalando os olhos, o menor fitou o namorado, que passava os dedos pela marca em sua bochecha, que a cada momento se tornava mais vermelha e visível. As lágrimas que antes desciam por seu rosto por causa de sua dor, a dor de ter perdido sua família, agora desciam pelo homem à sua frente, lágrimas de amor e compreensão.

Sorrindo para si mesmo, Taki se abaixou na direção de Klaus, que o olhou com o canto dos olhos. Se espantou ao ver o outro sentar em seu colo, lhe abraçando o peito e encaixando a cabeça no vão entre seu pescoço e ombro, dando um suave selinho ali, como sempre fazia.

— Eu te amo Klaus — sussurrou envergonhado, assumir aquilo sempre fora um pouco difícil para si por causa de sua timidez.

— O-O que está dizendo Taki? O que está fazendo? — perguntava Klaus assustado, afastando o rapaz de si para fitá-lo, espantado.

— Eu não me importo com nada disso, contanto que eu possa ficar com você… — respondeu sincero e sério.

— Você está louco!? — gritou indignado. — Você não ouviu nada do que eu disse… — era na única conclusão que Klaus poderia chegar.

— Sim, eu escutei. Realmente lamento que tudo tenha tido ligação com você, mas eu te amo, não posso viver sem você, _meu cavaleiro_ — o sorriso amoroso que se formou nos lábios do mais novo ao ditar o apelido carinhoso do outro fê-lo se irritar. Não, não, não, não era para aquilo ter acontecido.

— Você é louco, mas eu realmente não me importo. — a voz se tornara maldosa, e afastando Taki de si, fazendo-o ficar em pé, Klaus de pôs a falar, cruzando as pernas e apoiando o cotovelo no braço da poltrona, com a cabeça encostada na mão: — Dispa-se! — ordenou malicioso.

— O-O quê? — questionou envergonhado, mordendo os lábios.

— Retire sua roupa, fique nu, como preferir. Apenas dispa-se. — o sorriso canalha nos lábios grossos fizeram o mais novo hesitar. — Ou você não me ama?

Aquilo era golpe baixo, Klaus sabia, Taki também sabia. Questionar seu amor para conseguir algo era descer o mais baixo que se poderia descer, e o Wolfstadt sabia disso, sabia o quão mau estava sendo, mas não se importava com os meios, o importante era o fim.

Por minutos o Reizen ficou lá, perdido. Nunca havia se despido para o outro, ele sempre retirava as suas roupas, mas naquele momento Klaus exigia que ele fizesse por si mesmo, e temeroso, mas certo de que era o melhor a fazer, começou a desabotoar lentamente sua farda, ficando aos poucos nu.

As roupas de Taki iam ao chão em um ritmo calmo, digno dele. As botas, as luvas, a cueca, tudo; e só o que Klaus fazia era fitá-lo indiferente, assistindo atentamente ao show particular, saboreando de todos os movimentos que o corpo pequeno e magro fazia.

Já completamente despido, o Reizen esperou as próximas palavras do outro, que não demoraram a vir, com tom cortante e sacana:

— Agora me chupe, e faça direito — exigiu, sabendo que o outro nunca havia feito aquilo.

Sim, Taki Reizen nunca havia feito nada do tipo. Havia transado a primeira vez com Klaus, e o outro era tão amoroso e carinhoso, e nunca exigira dele nada do tipo, que não se incomodara em aprender. Será que realmente, nada daquilo existira? Fora apenas uma doce ilusão?

Dando de ombros, decidido a seguir com sua escolha, o mais novo se agachou no chão, e quando Klaus separou as pernas, prestando demasia atenção ao outro, o Reizen se pôs a desabotoar a calça, descendo o zíper e retirando o cinto. Não recebendo nenhuma reação aos seus atos, continuou, colocando a mão dentro da cueca branca e retirando o membro adormecido de dentro.

Sua primeira reação foi morder os lábios. O desespero lhe afligindo, o frio na barriga subindo para sua boca, quase o fazendo desistir, levantar, se vestir e sumir da vida do outro, para sempre, mas engoliu-o, deslizando as mãos levemente pelo falo dele, abaixando a cabeça e dando uma leve lambida na glande.

Não tinha como não dizer que era uma situação estranha para si, que, por sua vontade, não faria aquilo. Mas amava-o, apesar de tudo. Apesar de sua personalidade, seus defeitos, qualidades, seus modos e manias, ou qualquer coisa, amava aquele homem ali, que lhe sorria com escárnio, sabendo o quão ferido estava seu orgulho.

Mas ignorou, não era o momento, e sem qualquer medo, sentindo a carne em suas mãos se tornar mais pulsante conforme o membro sexual ficava mais ereto, tomou-o em seus lábios, até onde conseguia, movimentando levemente a cabeça, retirando e colocando em sua boca.

Klaus gemeu baixo, verdadeiramente estava adorando aquilo. Sempre fantasiara a boca pequena e deliciosa fazendo uma felação em si, mas sabia que, em situações normais, o orgulho de Taki não o permitiria descer tanto de nível.

Trincou os dentes ao sentir os dentes deslizarem levemente por sua pele.

— Eu não disse para fazer direito!? — perguntou bruto, assustando o outro. — Não deixe seu dente encostar, apenas seus lábios e língua. — e embora a voz fosse impiedosa, havia um toque de amabilidade nas instruções. Depositando a mão sobre os cabelos azuis, Klaus impulsionou a cabeça do outro a ir mais fundo, gemendo de deleite. — Sim, assim está melhor — suspirou deliciado.

Com lágrimas nos olhos o mais novo sentia o membro em sua boca chegando à sua garganta. Amaldiçoava-se por ter se apaixonado por aquele homem, e pensava se não havia se apaixonado, na verdade, pela personalidade dele. Não, se houvesse se apaixonado por sua personalidade, não estaria ali, fazendo sexo oral naquele homem de modos tão rudes.

Na medida que Taki movimentava sua cabeça, alternando entre chupar e lamber o falo em sua boca, a velocidade com que Klaus instruía-o com a mão em seus cabelos aumentava, obrigando-o a ir mais rápido. Até que, com um gemido alto e rouco, o Wolfstadt se desfez em sua boca, fazendo-o engasgar com o gozo. Seu rosto e seu peito foi sujado, enquanto tossia desesperadamente, cuspindo no chão o líquido branco e viscoso.

— Isso é nojento! — reclamou limpando a boca com as costas da mão, fazendo careta ao sentir o gosto azedo em sua boca.

— Taki — o mais velho chamou sussurrante, quando o rapaz ergueu os olhos, tremeu levemente diante do olhar maldoso sobre si —, é a sua última chance. Se você não se retirar eu vou te comer aqui e agora.

E, como se não se importasse com ele, o Wolfstadt colocou dois de seus dedos na boca, lambendo-os e encharcando-os de saliva. Semicerrando os olhos, se abaixou na direção do outro e, fazendo-o sentar no tapete felpudo no chão, tateou o corpo alvo e, ao achar a entrada que tanto procurava, penetrou-o com um dedo, ouvindo o resmungo choroso do Reizen.

— Kla-Klaus — gemeu em protesto.

— Eu estou te dando uma última chance para sumir… — sussurrou maldoso, mas ao fitar o falo teso do mais novo, pedindo por alívio, sorriu. Taki não teria coragem para sair daquele modo. — Eu não vou hesitar…

E como para comprovar seus atos, adicionou um segundo dedo, indo fundo, tocando um local que sabia proporcionar prazer ao mais novo. Quando os lábios se separaram em um gemido mudo, soube que vencera, e que não havia volta.

— Me-Me faça seu — pediu Taki, gemendo baixinho.

— Tsc — reclamou o assassino, retirando seus dedos de dentro do rapaz e se afastando —, fique de quatro — ordenou procurando algo no bolso de sua calça.

— D-De quatro? — perguntou assustado, afinal, nunca haviam feito naquela posição.

— Sim, de quatro — e, ignorando o outro, Klaus rasgou o pacote de preservativo com os dentes, retirando-o e colocando-o em seu membro sexual, fazendo uma leve massagem nele, suspirando de deleite.

O fato era que, em todo o tempo que passara longe do mais novo, não havia sentido prazer pleno nenhuma das vezes que transara. Sentia falta do jeito doce e dos gemidos contidos e com tom manhoso de Taki. Trincou os dentes, era difícil assumir que não poderia ficar sem ele.

Resignado, e sentindo seu orgulho gritar para não fazer aquilo, Taki se pôs de quatro sobre o tapete fofo. Empinou as nádegas, apertando os pelos do pano entre seus dedos, com certo incômodo pela posição mais que constrangedora. Quando faziam, era sempre de um modo em que pudesse abraçar seu namorado e beijá-lo quando bem quisesse, por isso, nunca era de costas para ele, como fariam naquele momento.

O corpo forte se pôs atrás do frágil e, segurando-o pela cintura, Klaus penetrou-o, colocando metade de seu membro. Parou, gemendo por estar aqui, no local onde tanto gostava de estar, e sentindo o gemido choroso e manhoso do outro, o gemido que seus ouvidos tanto gostavam de ouvir.

— Vou entrar por completo… — sussurrou malicioso.

— Nã-Não… — pediu Taki, mas já era tarde demais: o outro já havia se forçado contra si e penetrado-o por completo, batendo em sua próstata e fazendo-o gritar de susto, dor e prazer. — E-Espere… — suplicou ofegante.

— Por quê? — perguntou com maldade, saindo de dentro do Reizen e entrando em um movimento, fazendo o outro corpo se impulsionar para frente.

— De-Deixe que eu me acostume — sussurrou humildemente, nem se reconhecendo, nunca havia agido daquele modo.

— Não precisa, não vai durar muito — e rindo por sua declaração, deu um tapa forte na nádega branca, estocando cada vez mais rápido.

Ah!, estar ali era tão bom para si que estava quase desistindo da ideia de terminar com Taki, sua bela rosa azulada, aquele ser tão delicado e decidido.

Sentiu, ao diminuir a velocidade das estocadas, o corpo menor ir contra o seu, procurando por mais prazer inconscientemente. Sorriu, e enquanto estocava, puxava o corpo do menor contra o seu, tocando fortemente em um ponto que fez o outro gemer alto e gozar.

Sentiu aquela deliciosa sensação que era estar dentro dele quando este gozava, a sensação do aperto do canal já estreito contra sua carne pulsante fazia-o requerer ainda mais, e estocando com força, sentindo que logo mais ejacularia também, desceu sua mão ao membro meio ereto e melado.

— Klaus! — exclamou Taki surpreso ao senti-lo movimentar a mão em seu membro, atiçando-o a se excitar mais.

E não demorou muito para que o Reizen estivesse novamente gemendo, sentindo a pressão e a velocidade da masturbação que Klaus lhe fazia se assemelhar à da penetração.

— Eu… vou gozar… — comentou o mais velho em deleite, sem fôlego.

— Kla-Klaus — Taki iria dizer algo, mas sentiu o jato contra seu interior; gemendo manhosamente, sentindo também seu ápice vir, mordeu o braço, tentando conter o gemido que queria sair de seus lábios.

Exausto, o corpo de Taki foi ao chão, ele ofegava de olhos fechados, tentando se recuperar daquele momento tão mágico e feliz para si. Já Klaus se encontrava sentado no chão, ofegante, se recompondo do ato que haviam tido, a camisinha já jogada em algum canto.

Ao se recuperar, levantando do chão, o mais velho ergueu a cueca, deixando a calça aberta mesmo e tomou em mãos seu cigarro e o isqueiro. Se jogou no sofá, fitando o teto.

— Está na hora de você ir — comentou para o outro, perdido.

— Você sabe que eu não vou te deixar, Klaus — contestou Taki, levantando com certa dificuldade e ficando ao lado do namorado, fitando-o sério.

— Sim, eu sei, mas eu tentei te afastar o máximo que pude — respondeu, não encarando o outro.

— E por que está tentando me afastar? — perguntou irritado, tomando o rosto másculo entre suas mãos e fazendo-o lhe encarar.

— Porque ficar ao meu lado é perigoso, você poderá se machucar não só fisicamente, mas também psicologicamente — respondeu sincero, em um fio de voz.

— Eu realmente não me importo — comentou sorrindo levemente, tocando seus lábios com os dele em um selinho demorado, um roçar suave e que demonstrava o quanto o amava. — Ficar sem você será muito pior…

Suspirando, e sabendo que, dessa vez, perdera, Klaus ergueu o braço, convidando o outro a deitar sobre seu corpo, o que Taki fez com gosto, se aconchegando no corpo quente e forte que tanto amava.

— Você tem certeza de que quer estar com o assassino de seus pais? — questionou deixando transparecer toda a culpa que sentia pelo o que havia feito.

— Eu te amo, só isso — respondeu o Reizen fechando os olhos. Acendendo o cigarro, o Wolfstadt deu uma tragada, deslizando sua outra mão levemente pelas costas do outro, como sabia que ele gostava.

— Sabe, eu me apaixonei por você por causado desse seu jeito tão atencioso e doce, calmo, tranquilo, mas forte e decidido, com personalidade complicada, problemático. — não tinha vergonha de confessar que gostava do outro. — Eu falhei na minha missão.

— Você terá êxito em todas as outras que vierem, tenho certeza. Errar uma vez é humano — resmungou sonolento, descansando a cabeça no peito forte e se deixando levar, lentamente, pelo sono. Sabia que Klaus, apesar de tudo o que havia dito, lhe amava.

— Talvez — comentou, mesmo sabendo que o Reizen já dormia.

O ressonar leve denunciava-o, e o Wolfstadt suspirou. Amava aquele rapaz, mas nunca imaginava que ele seria capaz de retribui-lo depois de tudo o que fizera. Sabia do peso dos seus pecados, também sabia o risco que qualquer pessoa que estivesse consigo teria, mas não abriria mão de seu amado, ainda mais depois de saber que ele realmente o amava.

O medo de que algum inimigo seu o matasse, o que o fizera terminar o namoro, ainda permanecia, mas iria vencer tudo aquilo com Taki ao seu lado.


End file.
